Supernatural: Devil's Trap
"Devil's Trap" is the twenty-second episode of season one of the American television series Supernatural. It was directed by Kim Manners and written by series creator Eric Kripke. It first aired on the CW Network on Thursday, May 4th, 2006. In this episode, Sam and Dean track down one of their father's old hunting contacts, a salvage yard owner named Bobby Singer. Bobby helps them find John Winchester only to discover that he is now possessed by the same demon who killed their mother as well as Sam's girlfriend Jess. Highlights * Sam and Dean seek guidance from their father's old friend, Bobby Singer. Bobby teaches them about devil's traps and they use it to capture Meg. Sam exorcises her, but Meg's human host dies from previously sustained injuries. * Sam and Dean track their father to the Sunrise Apartments in Jefferson City, Missouri. Disguised as firemen, they ambush his demon guardians and rescue him. Dean shoots and kills the demon Tom with the Colt. * Sam and Dean discover that their father is possessed by the yellow-eyed-demon. Sam shoots him in the leg with the Colt and the demon abdicates John Winchester's body. * A possessed trucker slams into the Impala with his rig, hospitalizing John, Sam and Dean. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 2T6021 * This is the fifth episode of Supernatural directed by Kim Manners. He previously directed episode 1.16, "Shadow". * This is the fifth episode of Supernatural written by Eric Kripke. * First appearance of Bobby Singer in the series. He will become a recurring character throughout the show up until season seven. * This is the fourth appearance of Meg Masters on the show. She previously appeared in episode 1.21, "Salvation". She appears next in the season four episode, "Are You There, God? It's Me... Dean Winchester". * This is the first time in the series that the Impala gets totalled. Though Dean always manages to rebuild it, it will get destroyed several more times throughout the show. * Second and final appearance of Tom in the series. He appeared last in "Salvation"; dies in this episode. Allusions * The demon, later identified as Azazel, killed Mary Winchester in the flashback sequence from the series' pilot episode. Sam's girlfriend, Jessica Moore was killed in similar fashion in the same episode. Quotes * Dean Winchester: Where's our father, Meg? * Meg Masters: You didn't ask very nice. * Dean Winchester: Where's our father, bitch? * Meg Masters: Jeez. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot... You don't. .... * Meg Masters: That's kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl. * Dean Winchester: You're no girl. .... * John Winchester: by Azazel Your dad, he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi" by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood. * Dean Winchester: Let him go. Or, I swear to God... * John Winchester: by demon What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter. * Dean Winchester: Who? Meg? * John Winchester: by demon The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand? * Dean Winchester: You gotta be kidding me. * John Winchester: by demon What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right. * Dean Winchester: You son of a bitch. .... * Sam Winchester: I wanna know why. Why'd you do it? * John Winchester: by Azazel You mean, why did I kill Mommy and pretty, little Jess? * Sam Winchester: Yeah. .... * Dean Winchester: Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologueing. * John Winchester: by Azazel Funny. But that's all part of your M.O. isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth. * Dean Winchester: Oh, yeah? What's that? * John Winchester: You know, you fight and you fight for this family. But the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam - he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you. * Dean Winchester: I bet you're real proud of your kids too, huh? Oh, wait. I forgot. I wasted 'em. .... * Meg Masters: He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat. * Dean Winchester: For your sake, I hope you're lying. 'Cause if it's true, I swear to God I will march into Hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God. .... * Dean Winchester: Listen, do you mind just getting this over with, huh? Because I really can't stand the monologuing. * John Winchester: Funny. But that's all M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth. * Dean Winchester: Oh yeah, what's that? * John Winchester: You know, you fight and you fight for this family. But the truth is, they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam, he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you. See also External Links Episode links * * "Devil's Trap" at Wikipedia * "Devil's Trap" at the TV IV * "Devil's Trap" at TV.com guide * "Devil's Trap" at TV Rage.com * "Devil's Trap" at the Supernatural Wiki Series links ---- Category:2006 television episodes Category:Chronologized